Party Mix
by imafanpire
Summary: A series of one-shots for our favourite Victorious Stars! If you have an idea you'd like me to write about then give me a review! Lots of Bade in here! I suck at summaries... Please check this out! Rated T for mentions of stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! Well here it is! The first chapter of my very first ever Victorious fanfic! I really hope you like I worked kinda hard on it. The idea was given to me by an anonymous reviewer by the name of Just Say'n! I didn't pick it because I didn't like the other idea's this was just the first I looked at that I really liked! So without any further hesatations...I give you... Party Mix!**

Disclaimer: Sadly... I dont own this...I am not Dan Shnieder. I wish I was though!

Beck's POV

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I thought she of all people would never do this to me. And with my best friend! My girlfriend and my best friend. I never saw this coming.

"What do you mean you guys had sex?" I exclaimed. Jade and Andre were sitting on either side of me on the tiny couch in my RV. Aparently I missed quite the party last night.

"We didn't plan to, I swear! Beck you know I love you. I would never do anything to hurt you!" Jade was near tears. I could tell they were really and sincerly sorry for what had happened, yet I just couldn't find it in me to forgive either of them.

"You say that you'd never do anything but you don't mean it. If you truly meant it we wouldn't be sitting here right now having this conversation." I stared coldly at her which only caused her to swallow back more tears and look away.

"Look man, we don't remember any of it at all. We were both so drunk you wouldn't believe it. All we know is that first there was some dude offering us some drinks and then BAM! The next morning we're lying in some strangers bed naked." Said Andre.

"You think that makes it any better? Jade, you freak out if you see me standing next to a girl! How do you think I'm feeling right now after hearing that you slept with this guy?" I blew up. How could they ask me to just accept this and go on like everything was normal?

"I'm not asking you to just hear this and feel like everything is OK. I just want you to understand what happened. Know the whole story before hearing some nasty rumour about it at school." Jade said.

"Yeah. We understand that you may not want to talk to us for a long time -or ever again- and we completly get why. If it was me hearing this I'd probably just kick me out the second I heard what happened. And you're a good guy that doesn't deserve to be lied to." Andree added.

"Yeah I sure do feel great you guys told me." I told them sarcasticaly. Though I really was kind of glad. I don't know what I would've done if I had found out from someone else or if they had told me in a year or so. At least they're being honest about it. I stood up and started pacing back and forth in the tiny confined space. Suddenly I felt kind of trapped.

Finally I stopped in front of them. "Just tell me... You guys used protection right? There aren't going to be any little coloured, goth, kids coming along any time soon right?" They were both quick to answer.

"Of course we used protection! You honestly think I want that happening to my body, Beck?" Jade exclaimed. She had wanted that one time. There was a day when my Uncle dropped off my little cousin, Joey for the day for me to look after while he was out of town. Jade had come over that afternoon thinking she could drag me into taking her shopping. Once she got here and found that I couldn't go she of course went ballistic and started yelling at me to take him to someone else to be looked after. All the screaming eventually made Joey, who was 2 at the time, cry and scream as well. Which of course made Jade scream at him, which made him cry even harder. It was complete chaos. In the end though Jade turned out to be the only one who could get him to stop crying and they formed some kind of special bond. We all went to the park and she actually played with him on all the play sets. At the end of the day after Joey had gone home, we layed in bed and talked about our future and named our kids. She quickly got over that phase though.

"Andree, I'm gonna have to ask you to leave. I think Jade and I should be alone right now. I might call you later, we should probably talk alone too."

"Alright man, I'll see you guys tomorrow." And with that he walked out the door. Jade and I were silent while we heard his car door slam and Andre drive away.

I walked over to the kitchen area of the RV and pored us both some coffee. Then I sat beside Jade on the couch handing her, hers. We sat like this for awhile. At opposite sides of the couch not speaking. Just slowly sipping at our coffee. It wasn't awkward, just sad and depressing. Finally though she broke the silence.

"Beck, please talk to me." She sounded like a shy little girl, lost at the mall. Was it heartless off me to not feel guilty for making hard-core Jade West this miserable? I don't think so. She brought it on herself.

"I'm talking." I said coldly. Why did I not make her leave too? I realize now that there's nothing I want to say.

"Beck, I'm so sorry! I can't believe I ever let that happen! You have no idea how much this is killing me knowing that I've put you through so much pain. I'll do whatever it takes to make it up to you!" She had tears streaming down her face taking a lot of her black make up with it. Her whole torso was turned toward me and she was shaking ferociously.

"Honestly I don't think there's anything you can do to make it up to me. You slept with someone else. You shared something deeply intimate with another guy. Even if you were hammered it's no excuse. What were you doing drinking that much anyway?"

"It was so incredibly stupid. We were playing poker... Instead of using poker chips or money we used shots..."

"You're right... That was stupid."

"Told you so."

"I think we should break up." I let out bluntly. She did this gasp, hiccup-y, sniffle thing that I'm pretty sure only girls can do. Then she got up, put on her coat and walked to the door. Flipped over a picture of us on the wall whispered "I love you, Beckett Oliver. Always will. Nothing is ever going to change that," and walked out.

"I love you too, Jadelyn West. Forever and always." I whispered to the empty RV.

Jade's POV

I'm such a gank. No, I'm way worse then a gank. I'm a super uber gank! That's why I had to do what I was about to do. I took quite a few deep breaths and chugged some water. I was standing at the top of the stairs in the main entrance of Hollywood Art's. Andree was beside me with his acoustic, mindlessly playing a few depressing notes.

"He's coming! He's coming!" Cat bursts through the main doors, "He's just getting out of his car!"

Andree looked to me. "You ready?" He asked "Nope," I answered. "But let's give it a shot." We both took our places and somebody dimmed the lights. I heard the door open and that's when I knew he had walked in. Two spotlights flickered on showing me and Andree at the top of the stairs. Him holding his guitar desperatly and I behind the microphone. I nodded to him signaling him to start playing. Beck looked really confused. And incredibly lost. Though as the first few chords of the song played I knew what I had to do. So I opened my mouth and sang.

A strangled smile fell from your face

It kills me that I hurt you this way

The worst part is that I didn't even know

Now there's a million reasons for you to go

But if you can find a reason to stay

I'll do whatever it takes

To turn this around

I know what's at stake

I know that I've let you down

And if you give me a chance

Believe that I can change

I'll keep us together whatever it takes

She said "If we're gonna make this work

You gotta let me inside even though it hurts

Don't hide the broken parts that I need to see"

She said "Like it or not it's the way it's gotta be

You gotta love yourself if you can ever love me"

I'll do whatever it takes

To turn this around

I know what's at stake

I know that I've let you down

And if you give me a chance

And give me a break

I'll keep us together, I know you deserve much better

But remember the time I told you the way that I felt

That I'd be lost without you and never find myself

Let's hold onto each other above everything else

Start over, start over

I'll do whatever it takes

To turn this around

I know what's at stake

I know that I've let you down

And if you give me a chance

Believe that I can change

I'll keep us together whatever it takes

As I sang the last few lines I could feel the tears on my cheeks. The whole school was silent as someone turned the lights back on. Andree and I stared at Beck and Beck stared straight back. Even he was crying a little bit. The silence was deafening. I had to say something.

"Beck," I swallowed back more tears. "We know we messed up. Big time. Giganormous time. But... We'll do whatever it takes to turn this around." I stared at him desperatly.

Then suddenly he ran up and pulled me into him. I leaned into his arms taking in all that was Beck. His musky scent, his chocolate axe, his strong arms. Everything. I didn't know how long this would last for so I had to savour every millisecond. He kissed my hair as I sobbed into his shirt muttering, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Over and over again until he pulled away. He still held my hands though which I hope was a good sign.

"I never stopped loving you. You broke my heart. But I never stopped." He whispered so only I could hear. He then let go of my hands and turned to face Andree.

"You screwed up, dude." He said. Making Andree look down at his shoes ashamed.

"You know I never imagined I'd ever hurt you like that. Jade is all yours. She's like not even a little sister to me. I don't even know if I like her that much! You can have her! She's all yours! I assure you that something even remotely like this will never, ever, ever happen again! As queer as it sounds... I love you man. And I'm sorry." He took a deep breath in and held it until he heard Beck's response. "I love you too. Manly hug now?"

"Yeah! Manly huggin' time!" They did they're 'manly' hugs and I even giggled a little. They opened they're arms up, both smiling hugely and looked at me.

"C'mon Jade! Get in here!" Andree invited. As much as I can't stand group hugs on any occassion I couldn't help but quickly getting in on this. There was a collective "Awwwwe." From the audiance and we laughed. Then the bell rang for us to get to class and people scurried off back to they're own little worlds. Andree had to go because he had a really strict teacher first period, so he hugged us each and ran off to class with a big goofy smile plastered on his face.

"If it wasn't obvious, I'd like to ask you to be my girlfriend again." Beck asked me.

"Well if it wasn't obvious, I'd love to be your girlfriend again." I replied. Then he kissed me and I was in heaven. I missed his kisses so much these last couple days. After a few minutes we pulled apart. Smirking at each other.

"We'd better get to class. We don't need to be anymore late then we already are." He said to me.

"Alright then. Let's go." I was a little disapointed that he didn't just want to stay here and make out some more. We held hands and went to his locker to get his books. While we stood there a strange voice snuck up behind me. But I recognized it imediatly.

"Jade that was such a pretty song. You're hair smells wonderful. Like watermelons. You pretty Jade." Sinjin.

"3...2...1..." I said loudly and heard him scamper off behind me.

"That's my girl." Beck said proudly as he kissed me again.

**Welllll...? Watcha think? Sorry if it bit long... I started and had to get everything that was going through my mind down! R&R! THANK YOUU! :D :D :D :D :D :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my wonderful viewers! I know it's been forever since I posted the first chapter and you probably all think that I'm dead or something... But I'm not! I just had no inspiration. Trust me I sat down quite a few times in front of my computer and tried to write this chapter but nothing was working out. Then suddenly I had an "AH HA!" moment and was like "Go write, you lazy author you!" So here I am! (*once again... feelin' lost but now and then...* Sorry i may be a little overtired xD ) I hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. (If I did then I'd know Ke$ha...Did you all hear about THAT ****episode?)_**

Jade POV

Ugh! I couldn't believe him! Actually never mind. Yes, I could believe it. Boy's are very stupid and self centred! Their whole race is just completly pointless! They're only here so humans don't die out, but let me tell ya once science figures out a way to impregnate a lady without a man's assistance I'm gonna be the one to shoot down the entire lot of them!Confused at my rambling? Allow me to tell you what happened.

It was a bright sunny day in LA. Bird's were chirping and children were playing and people were singing. You know the kind of day that would make me want to vomit. After a miserable day of school (miserable because Beck was suposedly at home sick) I desided to head over to the RV for the night. Since I practically live there already I didn't need to pack anything so I just went straight from school to there.

I pulled into the drive way and walked up to the RV. Right as I was about to open the door though I heard something. Muffled voices in the RV. I couldn't quite make them out but from what I could hear it wasn't his parents in there with him. I put my ear against the door to try and hear better. And then I heard it.

"Why would I do that?"

"You tell me. You're the mystery guy that appears out of nowhere. I'm not saying that I'm unhappy about it tonight, but... if you are hanging around I'd like to know why.

"Maybe I like you."

"Maybe..."

And then I ran. I jumped into my car faster then I ever have before and I sped down the road without giving it a second thought. Before I knew it I was out in the country with no houses in sight. My eyes were going blurry with the tears so I decided to pull over. Never have I ever in my life felt this stupid. He was seeing another girl! How could I not have realized? He wasn't home sick today he was home getting his hanky panky on with some chick! I bet she was blonde. It didn't sound like Vega. I bet she had a mini skirt and was wearing something gross like hot pink and sparkles. It sounded like Beck was the one who drew her in. He was some 'mystery guy.' Oh god what if it was some kind of role play game? I could practically taste the puke at the back of my throat just thinking about it. I needed to talk to someone. Cat. She has been my bestfriend ever since I can remember. We were in all the same classes in elementary school and we have been there for each other through everything! She'd give me some good advise about what to do.

I reached down to get my pear phone out of my purse and dialed her number. She picked up on the third ring.

"Hi, hi!" She sang into the phone.

"C-C-Cat. I need to t-talk to you." I managed through my tears.

"Oh my goodness! Jade! You sound aweful! Are you alright?"

"Do I sound alright?"

"No..."

"Beck's cheating on me. And this time he wasn't just talking to a girl, she was in his RV and they were saying how they like each other and I think that's why he wasn't at school today! Because he was with _her! _I don't know what to do! I'm sitting in the middle of nowhere bawling my eyes out! Cat! What do I do!" I sobbed. I usually kept it pretty cool when terrible things happened but when it comes to Beck I never thought straight. I was a whole different Jade.

"Whoa girl!" Cat soothed, "Slow down! How did you hear this?"

"I was going to his place after school. Before I opened the door I heard voices so I decided to listen closer and that's when I heard it! Aparently he's her 'Mystery Man' and he likes her and she likes him!"

"Well this doesn't sound good."

"Ya think?"

"And you're absolutly sure it was Beck? I wasn't someone else? Maybe a thief!"

"I really doubt that, Cat." There was then a commotion on the other end of the line. Lots of screaming and it sounded like the phone dropped. It suddenly went earily silent and Cat picked up the phone again.

"Jade, I'm so sorry! My brother just-"

"You can stop there. I understand. Your brother just did something and you gotta go clean it up. I'll be OK."

"I'm so sorry! I'll call back as soon as I can! Bye!

"See-ya later." And we both hung up. I decided to listen to a cd while I waited for her to call back. I popped in Bruno Mars and quietly sang along while I tried to fix the make up running down my face. Eventually I just gave up on that though and used a wipe to take it all off. It didn't look great but it was a little better.

I had the music so loud and was so focased on my make up though that I didn't hear the sounds of the aproaching pick-up truck that my now ex-boyfriend, Beck drove. He pulled in front of me so quick that I couldn't drive away and ran into my passenger seat.

"We need to talk" He huffed.

"Uhh... Yeah we do! But not here. Not now. I don't want to talk to you. Get out of my car, Beckett."

"Look Jade, I know you hate me right now but you gotta listen! Cat called me a few minutes ago. She explained what you heard to me."

"And I supose you're here to deny it? Because you can't! I know what I heard! You can't deny what I heard! I'm not stupid! I understand what was said! And you know what? I don't care! And you wanna know why I don't care? Because only a friend would care and we certainly are not friends anymore let alone dating. So why don't you get your scummy ass out of my car and go back to that skank you were with all day!"

"I wasn't with a skank all day! I was alone all day! I'm not going to deny what you heard. You probably heard it all right but it wasn't me talking."

"Oh right! As if I'm gonna believe that! Who was it? You're parents? Like I said before. I'm. Not. Stupid. Get out of my car!"

"I was watching TV! What you were hearing was Buffy and Angel! Not actual people! Please believe me!"

Oh crap. Now I felt extremly stupid. What if it actually was the TV... It did sound like something Buffy and Angel would be saying... Oh man. Damn it! Now I feel like a fool.

"Prove it." I said.

"Fine. Come back to my place and I will."

"I will follow you're truck and stand in the doorway of the RV once we arrive. If I don't like what I hear. I walk."

"Fair enough. I'll see you in a few!" He said jumping out of the truck. Halfway there he looked back and winked at me. I gave him the finger. Dog.

It only took about 20 minutes to get there and when we arrived I wasn't entirly sure what to do. _Should _I get out and see if he was telling the truth? A part of me just wanted to back out and never see his face again. But I loved him way to much to never see his beautiful face again so I hesitantly stepped out. Like I said I stood in the door way while he scrambled to find the remote and flip to the scene I had overheard. Sure enough he was telling the truth. It felt like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders. He was still mine, all mine. Nobody elses. I took a slow step farther into the RV shutting the door behind me as I went. Beck paused the show once that little dialogue part was finished. Then from his position on the couch grinned at me raising his eyebrows.

"Do you have season 6?" I asked quietly.

"Depends... Are you my girl again?"

"I guess so."

"Hmm... Then it apears I have the season! Come here first though." I have to admit I was a little embarrassed. I went over and kissed him.

"I'm sorry I didn't trust you and jumped to conclusions. I just love you so much and don't want to lose you."

"You know you're all I want. All I'll ever want. Ever. In the history of time! You're my Jade and I wouldn't have it any other way. I love you."

"I love you." I replied.

We cuddled up on couch then and watched the show. Well... The show was on... And we saw parts... Most of it though we were a little to occupied to pay much attention if you know what I mean. This is the way things should be.

**Hello there! Thanks for reading it all the way through :) I know it's not the best and it might kinda be jumbled... I actually started this like a week ago but in the middle of finally writing it my power went out! Then the next day my science teacher decided to assign at least 5 different things so as you can imagine it's been interesting! But I've been slowly finding my inspiration and hope to update some more soon! Reviews make me happy by the way, and everybody knows a happy author is a... quickly... updating author? That made no sense... But anyways... REVIEW PLEASE! :D :D :D**

**PS: Anyone who's wondering yes they were talking about Buffy the Vampire Slayer. It was a season 1 episode titled "Angel." That show is also one of my many obbsessions :) Bangle (and Bade) FTW!**


	3. Date Night! Part 1

**Disclaimer: You all know I don't own victorious so what's the point?**

**Cat POV**

It was Friday afternoon and I was at my locker putting away my last period books. There were people dancing and singing and juggling and doing just about everything else you could think of. You see that's what U love about Hollywood Art's. At a regular school when everyone was excited for the weekend -heehee, cause it's friday!- They would probably be standing around talking about where they're going to go party and who's bringing the booze, while students here at Hollywood Arts talked about the next big broadway show, dancing, flipping around and warming up they're vocals for the karaoke bars. I remember my school before I got into Hollywood Arts. It was very boring! It always seemed so gray and unhappy. Although for me I don't act much differently. I've always sang in the hallways and danced like nobody was watching. Sure, everyone may have thought I was slightly odd but I was having fun! Isn't that what life's about?

It was then that I noticed a boy with a medium sized afro walking in my direction. Robbie! He'd been at my old school. He was the kid who everyone picked on. One day he'd looked lonely so I decided to go say hi.

***FLASHBACK TIME!***

_"Hi Hi! I'm Caterina! But you can call me Cat, only my grandmother calls me Caterina. My mom calls me that when she's mad at me though. You looked kinda lonely so I thought I'd come introduce myself! What's your name?"_

_"Robbie."_

_"Robbie? That's so cool! I bet it's short for some other name. Like Robert or Robbitha! I love it when names have names! Like Caterina and Cat! That's me!"_

_"I know who you are."_

_"What's that supposed to mean?"_

_"It just means that I've seen you around school before! Also you told be your name 7 seconds ago! I'm sorry!"_

_"It's ok! Would you like some of my pudding? Or you could have half of my cupcake! It's red velvet! I just looove red velvet cupcakes!"_

_"Sure, and do you want some of my spiderman gummies? They're supposed to have juice in them."_

_"Oh my gosh! Juice gummies? In spiderman form! How is it possible?"_

_"I'm not sure... Ask the people at target."_

_"Kay Kay!"_

_"Who are you calling...?"_

_"Target!"_

_"Why...?"_

_"Becaaauuuuse I wanna know how they get the juice in the gummies, silly!"_

_"I didn't mean for you to actually call them!"_

_"But I wanna know!"_

_"Then I'll look it up online for you."_

_"Kay Kay! Thanks!"_

_"No problem..."_

_"I kinda like you. I'm gonna eat lunch with you more now if that's OK with you."_

_"That's awesome! But you don't have to. I know people don't like me."_

_"Well I'm not people! I'm Cat! And I'm going to eat lunch with you whether you like it or not! Although I hope you'd let me to because otherwise it's going to get a little awkward."_

_"I'd love for you to eat lunch with me Cat."_

_"Yay!"_

***END FLASHBACK!***

And so a beautiful friendship was born! We started hanging out quite a bit after that. I was the first person to ever meet, Rex. When I heard about Hollywood Arts I immediately wanted to go there. It looked so colourful and pretty and fun! I begged Robbie to audition with me. I sang and he played guitar. For some reason the principal really liked Rex. Although he called him a puppet which Rex himself didn't seem to like to much. Robbie and I auditioned for Hollywood Arts together and we both got our acceptance letters the same day and opened them at the same time. So here we were now on our third year at Hollywood Arts!

"Hey, Cat!" He called smiling.

"Yo, what up, Red?" Rex said.

"Hi, Robbie! Hello Rex!" I replied happily. I don't think I did anything not happily. Happy was my favourite emotion!

"So I was wondering..." Robbie stammered, "if you wanted to come to karaoke dokie tonight with me? Rex is going to some Northridge dance and I don't feel like going with him."

"You don't have to go. We both know nobody likes this freak." Rex added.

"I'd love to go with you! Are we going to sing?"

"Well if you want to! I'll cheer you on."

"Yay! It's gonna be so much fun!"

"Yeah sure it is. Quite the couple you guys make. Ha!"

"Rex! Stop being so rude! We talked about this!"

"I can be as rude as I wanna be when I wanna be!" Robbie looked flabbergasted. Haha... flabbergasted... What a funny word! I am flabbergasted! Robbie is flabbergasted! Rex is flabbergasted! Everybody is flabbergasted! Hee Hee!

"It's alright Robbie, I know deep down Rex is nice and friendly. Just like you!"

"That's sweet Cat. But no...Rex is just evil."

"Four eyes is right." Rex added. Awwe poor Robbie. Rex should really eat a cupcake or something. Cupcakes make everyone happy. Especially red velvet cupcakes! Like my hair!

"Well I'll text ya later! I gotta go catch the bus. Bye!"

"Bye Robbie! Have fun on your bus!" I called after him, waving.

"What was that all about?"

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed! I hate it when people do that! It's so frightening! Why can't they aproach you from the front!

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Cat! It's just me! I'm sorry!"

"Oh! Tori! I though you might've been those guys!" I said relieved.

"What guys?" She questioned.

"You know, " I whispered and got closer. "Damien and his friends. Rumor has it they don't like rainbows. Now they're tickling people who do!"

"Uhmmm... OK? Well I'm not them... Thank god... But what I just heard right? With you and Robbie?"

"I don't know. I mean Rex can be mean a lot of the time but I think with a little love and sunshine everyone can be happier! I mean look at Jade now that she's found Beck! She's a lot nicer!"

"She was worse?" Tori looked terrified. I nodded my head. Jade was worse before Beck... A lot worse...

"Well whatever! And no! I wasn't talking about Rex! I meant with you and Robbie! You guys have a date tonight!" What? No we didn't... Did we? Tori must've heard wrong.

"Tori we don't have a date! We're just hanging out!" I said defensively.

"Cat what is a date?" Tori asked.

"A date is when to people go out to do something fun together." I answered simply.

"Correct. And just what are you and Robbie doing?" Then it all made vague sense in my tiny red head!

"Oh my god!"

"Maybe you should call him... Make sure he know's it isn't a date... Unless you want it to be a date." She winked at that. But I don't see how that sentence would deserve a wink.

"Maybe I should... Oh my goodness! I have to go! My brothers bringing a friend over and I have to walk them home." Really I was afraid to talk them home. His friend's are even stranger then mine. One time one of my brother's friends stole Mr. Longneck! My giraffe. And tried to put make up on him! He's a boy giraffe! He doesn't wear lipstick!

"Alright Cat. You have fun tonight." She winked again. Was there something wrong with her eye?

"Bye Tori! Have a nice weekend!" I waved to her and walked towards the school's front entrance. Saying bye to every familiar face. Was Tori right? Did Robbie ask me out? Is it really so bad if he did...? He's a nice boy. He'd never try to eat me. He said he'd text me later so maybe I'll ask then! Either way it's going to be so much fun tonight!

**...**

**Well there you have it! A Cabbie chapter! Hope you like it :) I've never written Cabbie before and I know there is probably quite a few spelling mistakes. It's late... my brain isn't working properly... This is going to be 2 parts! This first part is of what is above this authors note and the next will be the date/hanging out part! I know this is supposed to be one shots but I tend to ramble as you can probably tell right this second as you read this. Reviews are always welcome! Reviewers get... a... virtual rainbow cupcake! How could you turn that down? Just click the little button... Type something up... or just favourite this! or add it to ur alerts! :D Either way... Happy Sunday!**


	4. Date Night! Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious... **

**...**

**Cat's POV**

It was Friday night (later that say) and I was sitting in my living room watching iCarly while waiting for Robbie to arrive so we could go to Karaoke Dokie. I had pretty much knocked what Tori had said to me about dates right out of my head. This wasn't that difficult since I get distracted very easily.

Tonight I had decided to wear a light pink flowy dress with white wedge heels that had a cute little flower on the toe. Over this I wore a white cardigan and my favourite Hello Kitty necklace. I really loved Hello Kitty. You can probably imagine why. My name is Cat... And a kitty is a form of cat! When I was younger I had an older cousin who I used to play with a lot and every time we saw each other she'd say 'Hello Catty!' That is my favourite nickname for myself! She moved away shortly after freshman year so we don't talk as much anymore.

So anyways! I was sitting on my couch laughing my bum off at iCarly waiting for Robbie. Spencer, Freddy and Gibby were singing in a shower! You'd never believe what they were singing either! The song is called Artichokes and Jupiter. In it they sing 'I want to play with artichokes on Jupiter!' Over and over again! It's so funny! This is definitely my new favourite song!

Suddenly the door bell rang and I had to pause the video. Was Robbie here? I looked out the peep hole just to be certain. Sure enough there was Robbie! Without Rex too! To be honest Rex scared me a little. I know he means well but sometimes he's kind of rude. Also I think he has bad lazy eyes because they never seem to move...

"Who is it?" I yelled through the door, wanting to mess with him.

"It's Robbie, Cat! Open the door it's chilly out here!" He responded.

"Robbie? I don't know any Robbie's... If I did know a Robbie I think he would be a little more polite and use the magic word!"

"Please let me in, Cat?" I stayed silent, fighting off giggles.

"Well then," He started. "I guess Cat isn't here after all... I'll just have to go find someone else to go with me to Karaoke Dokie. Oh well." Then he turned around and started walking slowly towards his car with his head hung down looking sad. No! I was only kidding he couldn't leave! I rushed to open the door and ran out after him.

"Robbie! Stop! I'm sorry! I'll still go!" I said panicked. He chuckled and looked down at me.

"I thought you might say something like that. C'mon Kit Kat I've got a surprise for you along the way." He smiled mischievously. Oh boy! A surprise! I wonder what it was. Fooey. I should have gotten him something too! Now I'm gonna seem cheap! Blah.

We hopped in the car and away we went. It was definitely one of my favourite car rides ever! I wish it would've been longer. We cranked up the radio and sang Ke$ha and Katy Perry at the top of our lungs. Robbie was really funny. He used funny voices when he sang that made me laugh a lot. Finally he pulled over. I looked oout the window but couldn't see anything because it was so dark.

"Robbie, where are we? I can't see anything." I questioned.

"Don't worry," he said. "Trust me your going to love this." He then shot me a huge smile that I couldn't help but smile back at. Robbie got out, went around the car and opened my door just as I was about to.

"Milady." He said bowing, holding out his hand.

"Why thank-you kind sir." I returned playing along. I took his hand. I've held Robbie's hand before but this time it was different. Maybe because we were alone in a strange dark place. Or maybe what Tori had told me about dates was getting to my head.

"Just follow me." So I did. He sounded very excited about whatever he was up to. I was pretty curious myself. I had absolutely no idea what he was doing. I trusted Robbie though. Usually nothing went wrong when I was with him. Usually. Sometimes. Maybe.

We walked up a sidewalk and I could faintly make out a building ahead. It was white with pink, blue and yellow stripes. Cool! I still hadn't figured out where we were though. Fooey. Then we walked up a couple steps and Robbie opened a sliding screen door ahead of us and we walked through.

"Wait here a sec." He whispered as he walked away leaving me alone in the darkness.

"Robbie?" I yelled. He was gone! Now I'm left all alone in some dark, scary place! Suddenly the lights flickered on and I realized I was in a 1950's inspired diner. What were we doing here? Then Robbie appeared from behind the counter.

"C'mon Cat, don't you want some ice cream?" He said motioning for me to come to where he was. How did he possibly pull this off?

"Are we going to get in trouble for being in here?" I questioned.

"Naw. My uncle knows the owner so I pretty much come here whenever I want." I said calmly reaching for two cones. "You want sprinkles don't you?"

"Yes please." He knew me so well. "Why have you never told me about this? It's so cool!"

"I don't know honestly. It just never occurred to me." He handed me my sprinkly cone and we went to sit in red booth near the middle of the diner. Each table had a little jukebox player. Robbie put a quarter in and punched in a letter/number thingy. Sure enough Oh Darling by the Beatles came softly through the speakers.

"Thank you so much for taking me here. It's amazing! Can we come again sometime?" I wondered aloud.

"Sure, anytime you want." He smirked. We sat there for about 15 minutes joking around and playing with the juke box. Then we spent another half hour touring around the kitchen and the 'employee only' places. It was so much fun! I felt like a secret spy, creeping a location after dark. When I voiced this to Robbie he just laughed and said "Oh Cat...What would I do without you?"

Finally we both agreed we had to leave if we wanted to make the singing competition part of Karaoke Dokie. Tonight is just amazing! As we were walking back out to Robbie's car it was pretty quiet.

"Thanks again for taking me here. I'm so lucky to have a friend like you! You're the absolute bestest!" I exclaimed and kissed his cheek. He stayed silence for a few seconds just staring at me. Weird. He broke the confused silence eventually though.

"You're welcome. We should really do it again sometime." Robbie said smiling at me.

"Of course we will silly! For now though I want to sing! Let's go! You can help me decide on what to sing in the car!" After that short exchange we hopped into the car and drove the short distance to Karaoke Dokie. I knew exactly what I was going to sing! Robbie picked it. He said my voice sounded really nice with it. I'm going to win!

We walked into the bar/restaurant hand in hand as usual. Nobody familiar was here today. Aside from Hayley and Tara. We don't like them much though. They're meanies. Robbie told the DJ that I wanted to do a number and I sat down and looked at the menu. Ooh! Buffalo nuggets! I'm getting those. Robbie sat down beside me and the waitress came to take our orders.

"Will you thumb wrestle with me?" I asked him.

"What? Why?" He looked kind of shocked. Once again. Weird.

"I feel like thumb wrestling! Will you thumb wrestle with me? Pleeaaase?" I practically begged.

"Fine fine. But I should have you know I'm going to win." He threatened taking my hand for the third time that night. I still haven't gotten used to this new feeling I get when I touched me. I almost hope I don't get used to it. It's pleasant.

"We'll see about that Shapiro! You ready?" I challenged.

"Oh I'm ready, Valentine. The question is... Are you ready?" He cocked his eyebrow making me giggle.

"1 2 3 4! I declare a thumb-war!" We shouted enthusiastically. "GO!" I added. I have to admit Robbie was pretty good at thumb wrestling but I think I can take him! We were going at it for almost 10 minutes when our food arrived. Then I completely forgot about Robbie's little thumb and chowed down on my buffalo nuggets. I guess nobody won. While we were eating people started getting up to sing and my turn was almost up. I finished and started warming up my voice a little and drinking some water. Robbie was very confident that I was going to win. I hope he's right!

"Alright alright alright! The night is almost over but do not fret! We still have one more contestant in this talent competition toni-i-i-ight! Everybody give it up for miss Cat Valentiiiine!" The DJ announced. I stood up, smiled at Robbie -who returned it with his own- and took the stage.

"Cat, what musical selection have you chosen to sing to us tonight?" The DJ asked me over the microphone.

"I am going to sing Only Girl In The World by Rihanna!" I answered, excited.

"Excellent! Can't wait to here it! Get up off you're seat everybody for CAT VALENTINE!" Screamed the DJ. I looked out into the crowd and saw Robbie smiling his big toothy grin at me. It made me want to do better and win. The music started playing. While the intro was happening I yelled out "I'd like to didicate this song to my best friend EVER! Robbie!" "Yeah! That's me!" He shouted to no one in particular. Then I sang!

"I want you to love me, like I'm a hot ride  
>Keep thinkin' of me, doin' what you like<br>So boy forget about the world cause it's gon' be me and you tonight  
>I wanna make you beg for it, then Imma make you swallow your pride<p>

Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world  
>Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love<br>Like I'm the only one who knows your heart  
>Only girl in the world...<br>Like I'm the only one that's in command  
>Cause I'm the only one who understands how to make you feel like a man<br>Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world  
>Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love<br>Like I'm the only one who knows your heart  
>Only one...<p>

Want you to take me like a thief in the night  
>Hold me like a pillow, make me feel right<br>Baby I'll tell you all my secrets that I'm keepin', you can come inside  
>And when you enter, you ain't leavin', be my prisoner for the night<p>

Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world  
>Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love<br>Like I'm the only one who knows your heart  
>Only girl in the world...<br>Like I'm the only one that's in command  
>Cause I'm the only one who understands, like I'm the only one who knows your heart,<br>only one...

Take me for a ride  
>Oh baby, take me high<br>Let me make you first  
>Oh make it last all night<br>Take me for a ride  
>Oh baby, take me high<br>Let me make you first  
>Make it last all night<p>

Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world  
>Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love<br>Like I'm the only one who knows your heart  
>Only girl in the world...<br>Like I'm the only one that's in command  
>Cause I'm the only one who understands how to make you feel like a man<br>Only girl in the world...  
>Girl in the world...<br>Only girl in the world...  
>Girl in the world"<p>

As I finished the crowd stood up and cheered. There was no better feeling then standing on stage singing and dancing in front a big crowd of people. It sounds conceited but you won't know until you do it. It's quite the rush!

I walked off stage grinning even bigger then before if that was possible and walked over to Robbie.

"What did you think? Will I win?" I asked anxiously. His opinion meant everything to me. He grabbed me in a huge hug.

"You were amazing! I can't believe I'm friends with a person with so much talent!" He was practically beaming. He seemed so proud! Which of course caused me to blush.

"Thanks!" I grinned looking down. We sat back down and waited for the DJ to discuss the winner with the manager. Luckily the owner wasn't allowed to choose anymore because he always picked Hayley and Tara which was just no fun. Finally they nodded at each other and walked up onto the stage.

"OK everybody settle down, settle down!" The manager yelled over the voices of all the people. Eventually everyone quieted down a bit.

"The winner... Of tonight's karaoke competition is... Stephanie Harper!" The DJ man announced and everyone stood up and cheered as Stephanie walked up to get her trophy. I clapped along with everybody. Everybody except for Robbie who was looking pretty glum. Awe... I wonder what's wrong.

"Robbie, is everything alright?" I questioned looking into his eyes.

"You didn't win! You so should've won! Why didn't you win!" He exclaimed. Whoa!

"Robbie! Is that really why you're upset!"

"Yes! How can you not be? You've robbed! Cheated! I'm going to go talk to that DJ guy..." He started to get up. I laughed and grabbed his shoulder pushing him back down.

"Sit down! You're acting kooky! I don't care if I win or not and you shouldn't either. All that matters is that we had fun tonight!" Tonight. Was tonight a date? I still wasn't sure.

"Fine if you say so. You were phenomenal up there by the way." I took a sip of his soda.

"Umm... Robbie?"

"Yeah, Cat?"

"Well Tori said something to me earlier today... And I wasn't quite sure... Is.. Is tonight a date?" I cautiously asked looking up through my long lashes at him. He looked stunned and pretty embarrassed. Oh great! This probably wasn't a date and I just made things awkward!

"Well... Do you want it to be a date?"

"You can't answer a question with a question! Answer first!"

"OK OK!" He chuckled. "I don't know... It could be a date... If... If you didn't mind of course."

"I don't mind at all!" Finally! I figured it out! We WERE on a date! This just got suddenly awkward.

"If this is a first date does that mean that we're going to have a second date?" I asked, curious.

"I sure hope so! I love hanging out with you. You're really special to me." Now it was his turn to blush. Too cute I though giggling at his shy-ness.

"Well Robbie... If this is a date... Then there's stuff we need to do. That thing that everyone does on dates." I smiled mischievously.

"What?" Robbie asked, confused.

"This!" I murmured leaning in to kiss him.

**...**

**AN: Well there you have it! About time too... I'm really really REALLY REALLY REALLY sorry! Today was literally the only day I had off in about 2 whole weeks... We're having exams where I am and one was a project that I had to spend every waking hour working on... Blah. But now I'm almost done of exams! Which hopefully means more fan fiction time! (hopefully)**

**I didn't mean for this to be this long but I guess this almost/kinda makes up for not updating in such a long time :)? I almost split this in half but I figured I probably shouldn't since this in a one shot story and im already bending the rules with a two shot. ANYWAYS!**

**Read and Review! If you want to know what Im up to or when Ill be working on the stories i now have a tumblr AND twitter account! xXtwitoriousXx aaannnddd ****.**** I hope that link works... anyways! Follow me on both of those :) it would really be apreichiated :) Thanks for taking your time to read this :D this is a long note :S Sorry Dx anyways... Ciao! and review :)**

**PS. I know Cat is kinda OOC but i find it hardish to write her... Who knows what goes on in that chicks head. Also if you want to hear Ariana Grande (Cat) sing this just go on youtube type in "Ariana Grande Only Girl In The World" And something should come up. She sang at myrtle beach this past **

**PPS. I swear this is the last time... FOLLOW MEEE PLEASE :P:P :P xXtwitoriousXx ANDDD .com Thanks again for reading and a review (if you left one) 3  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: There is no point to disclaimers. If anybody on here really owned Victorious they'd be off writing more Bade scenes not on FF.**

After school Jade came home extremely pissed off. She slumped down on the chair in her room and opened her laptop.  
>Meanwhile in Canada Beck was bored. He was surfing the internet when he heard a ping. Jade had logged on! Beck quickly hit the call button.<p>

"What."

"Why hello to you too."

"Humph."

"You OK there babe?"

"I hate everything."

"So what else is new?"

"..."

"Kidding kidding! What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"OK fine. So how was school without me?"

"How can you even think about school when Vega is continuously trying to ruin my life?"

"I'm so sorry, what was I thinking...? What did Tori do?"

"She STOLE Saturday night from me!"

"What do you mean she 'stole' it from you? Aren't you doing Clowns Don't Bounce Saturday?"

"Not anymore."

"Elaborate please."

"Vega decided to have a stupid screwed up prom on Saturday night! Sikowitz cancelled my performance!"

"I'm sorry babe. I wish I was there."

"Yeah well me too. So get here."

"If only it were that simple."

"It's not?"

"I can't just hop on whatever plane I want and go home."

"What's stopping you?"

"Jaaade..."

"Stop whining you sound like, Vega."

"Ohhh Jaaade! I wish I could come hooome."

"I'm going to end this call."

"Shutting up now."

"I hate everything."

"Will you run away with me?"

"Where to?"

"New York."

"Where would we stay?"

"Different hotel every night."

"Where are we getting the money for these hotels?"

"We'll get acting jobs."

"What if we don't get the jobs?"

"We bring sleeping bags and a tent and go camping. We'll eat berries and other plants."

"That's so weird."

"Will you?"

"Sure, why not."

"I love you."

"Hate you."

"I know."

"You did it again! How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Make me forget everything."

"It's a gift, dear."

"I don't like your gifts. At all."

"Does that mean you aren't going to want what I got you?"

"Probably not... What is it?"

"You seriously think I'm going to tell you?"

"You'd better."

"What if I don't? You can't do anything to me I'm in Canada."

"You know me better then anyone else. I can't believe you think just being away will stop me from messing with you."

"Shit... You're right."

"I usually am. So what is it? Show me."

"Let me go get it. I'll be back in a sec, babe."

"Fine."

"..."

(lowly and mindlessly sings)"mamma, just killed a man, put a gun against his head pulled my trigger now he's dead..."

"You're beautiful."

"Show you're face to the webcam and don't be a creep."

"Sing more!"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I want to see what you got me."

"You'll sing for me one day."

"Show. Me."

"..."

"Hm."

"You like it?"

"Yes."

"You love it?"

"Maybe."

"Alright! I finally got you a gift you'll actually wear!"

"What do you mean? I always wear jewelry you give me."

"Wearing it once when I give it to you then throwing it under your bed doesn't count."

"..."

"You are so cute."

"Don't call me that."

"Why not? Jade your adorable."

"Beckett..."

"Fine fine...Ruin all my fun."

"Oh I intend to."

"Fantastic."

_"Beck! We gotta go! You're cousins are waiting for us at the dock!"_

"Who was that?"

"Dad. _I'll walk down later! I'm talking to Jade!"_

_"You can't walk to the middle of the ocean come now! Talk to you're chick when you get back to LA!"_

"I gotta go..."

"Don't go."

"Babe..."

"..."

"You're pouting."

"..."

"Stop pouting! Unless you want me to emphasize on how adorably cute you look while you pout."

"Hate you."

"Love you too."

"You talk a lot."

"Well you don't say much."

"True... Thanks by the way."

"For what?"

"For helping me forget about Vega and her stupid 'Prome' for awhile."

"Anytime. So you're all good? You're not going to get back at her?"

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to? Of course I'm going to get back at her!"

"Just don't get suspended again... When I get back I'm going to be with you 24/7 and that includes during school hours."

"Fine. I won't get suspended. But that's all you're getting out of me!"

"That's all I ask. Now if you don't mind I'm going fishing."

"Gross."

"I'll catch a big one for you!"

"Do that and you won't have me to come back to. And if you even smell the fainest bit like fish it's over."

"I can guarantee you I won't smell like fish."

"Good."

"Bye sweetie."

"Say you love me."

"Magic word...?"

"Please..."

"I love you."

"Well alright then. I'll talk to you later."

"Forgetting something Jadelynn?"

"Don't call me that."

"..."

"Ugh. What am I forgetting Beckett?"

"Say you love me."

"..."

"well?"

"You're really going to do this?"

"Yes now say you love me."

"In you're dreams."

"..."

"Fine! I love you OK? Stop making that face and just leave!"

"Well OK then!"

**...**

**Hope you like it! It's a bit pointless but I had the urge to write and I've always wanted to do a just dialogue story. Inspired by Just Like Heaven cover by Liz Gillies :) She's amazing! Follow me on twitter if you want to know about my updates, what I'm up to, new stories and tons off other fun Victorious stuff! So follow xXtwitoriousXx and follow/check out my tumblr (dot)com !  
>I've been a little disappointed in the reviews lately, they seem to be getting less and less. I hate to do this... but how about 5 reviews for the next chapter? I guarantee it's Bade!<strong>

** xoxo**

**imafanpire  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

guy: i don't like you wearing that dress.  
>girl: ok.<br>guy: you'll wear a very very long dress next time, understand?  
>girl: (am i a nun?) ok fine.<br>guy: with a veil.  
>girl: (angry)<br>guy: wearing this ring.  
>girl: (speechless) XD<p>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.**

Beck and Jade were strolling hand in hand through the park. They had graduated a little over a month ago and were excited for life together after high school. They were going to get an apartment together in New York and hopefully either go to NYU or Juilliard in the fall. Right now though they were just enjoying each others company.

Beck had been quiet most of today and it was starting to freak Jade out. She knew it was hard to upset him, so this must be something huge. _This is the end. _She thought. _He's going to break up with me! _ They found a bench along the path and sat down. A young group of teenage boys were playing a game of football and they settled down to watch. Suddenly the ball flew over to where they were sitting and landed a couple feet away. Since Jade was working on being nicer (I know right? Jade West? Nice? As if!) She got up and bent over to get the ball for them. She heard a low whistle come from the guys.

"Can I see that?" Beck asked just as she was about to throw it back. She handed it to him. He threw it straight into the balls of the guy who whistled and he fell over clutching his crotch while is friends around him laughed. Jade laughed too and kissed Beck on the cheek. They sat back down and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Jade?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't like it when you wear that dress." She looked up at him and pressed her lips to his.

"Beck, you know you're the one I love. You shouldn't care about those guys."

"I know... But you're going to where a very very long dress next time 'kay?"

"What the hell? What am I a nun?"

"You should also probably wear a veil." He added. Has he lost his mind?

"Beckett Oliver, you can't be serious!" She yelled.

"And this ring." He added getting off the bench and kneeling in front of her. He took a small black box out of his pocket and opened it revealing the most gorgeous ring she had ever seen. Jade for once in her life was speechless.

"Jadelynn West," He started. "I love you so so _so so so_ much. I know we're just kids and don't really have much, but I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you _please _allow me to marry you?" He looked so nervous. Jade looked pretty scared herself. People around them had stopped to watch the speculation. Jade couldn't say anything though. She was completely speechless with her jaw dropped and her eyes the widest they'd ever been. Beck's eyes started glancing around at their audience nervously afraid she was going to say no. Finally Jade shook her head. Yes! A huge grin spread across her face.

"Well you asked so nicely... I suppose we could get married. We're already going to spend forever together anyway so why not?" Then she jumped him and they fell over together on the path. People were clapping and cheering all around them. After a moment they sat up and he slipped the ring onto her left hand where it would stay forever.

**AN!**

**Hello there wonderful readers :) I know this is kinda short and I'm really sorry for it! I also know this isn't my best work so I apologize for that as well. I saw that top quote-y thing on facebook as one of those like thingy's and was like "Awwwwe!" Immediately I wanted to write some Bademance to go along with it and this is how that came out. :) :) :) I think it's pretty cute and I really hope you guys like it too! :D Also... If you haven't already please check out my new story Meeting The Family which can be found on my profile :P I've gotten a pretty good reaction on that :) I will be updating that one shortly after this! It's almost done I just gotta finish writing (hopefully tonight). Sooo... That's about it! I'm gonna go do that now and then rest up because tomorrow I start my summer job at a Haunted Mansion! :D :D (Wish me luck... :S) BYEEE! 3 3 3**

**~imafanpire!  
><strong>


End file.
